Little Moments
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Yeah, I live for little moments. When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it. Yeah, I live for little moments like that. Phinebella.


**Yes... another Phinebella story. XD What are the odds? Well, like the title says... it's a couple little moments with Isabella and Phineas. Okay enjoy.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Phineas was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Isabella to return home. She had to go to the store to get some milk, and said she would be right back. Phineas ran his finger along the table and smiled. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. He couldn't believe how much patience that girl had. She had to wait until she was about eighteen, before he actually noticed her.<p>

Two years later they got married and bought their own house. So far, this past year has been the best year of Phineas's life. Yes, that's right. He and Isabella have been married for a year.

He suddenly heard a loud 'bang' outside. He quickly stood up and ran to the front door. His hand flew up to his mouth at the sight. Isabella was home, and it seems like she didn't see the trashcans when she was pulling in. She backed Phineas's sports car into the cans.

He watched her climb out the car and run to the back in inspect the damage. When she saw the dent in the car, Phineas watched as her face turned red and listened as a small dirty word escaped her mouth. Phineas choked on his laughter, never in his life would he ever picture sweet old Isabella saying such a bad word.

She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. She slowly walked up to him, and looked a bit ashamed,

"I'm so sorry about the car," she spoke, "it was an accident, I didn't even see the trash-"

Phineas didn't let her finish. He cut her off by letting his lips meet hers. She squeaked in response and soon after, accepted the gift. Her arms went around his neck in order to deepen the kiss.

Phineas, surprisingly, wasn't mad about the car. He was too stricken by how his wife looked about a minute ago. Her red face, her fists curled, that dirty word… she looked so beautiful to him when she was doing all that.

Isabella broke apart and looked confused, "What about the car?"

Phineas shrugged, "What, that old dinosaur? I was thinking about trading it in anyway."

"But it's damaged, what if-"

Phineas cut her off with his lips again. She gave in and kissed him back once again. He picked her off the ground and carried her inside the house. The car could wait another day before getting fixed.

* * *

><p>Phineas's nose wrinkled, "Is that… smoke I smell?"<p>

He pushed away from the desk he was working at and darted down the hallway. The smell was strong downstairs, so he quickly made his way down.

"Isabella what's going on? Are you-"

He saw some black smoke coming from the kitchen. He held his breath as he ran in. He was shocked to find Isabella leaning into the oven, and pulling out something… black.

He was about to ask what it was, when a loud screeching noise rang in his ears. The smoke alarms were going off all over the house. Soon after, their sprinkler system kicked in.

Isabella shrieked and opened up the window to let some of the smoke out. Phineas ran to an alarm he installed on the wall, and pushed in the code to turn off the water. Soon it was silent, and the water stopped flowing. But everything still smelled like smoke, and on top of that, everything was wet.

Isabella groaned as she wrung out her hair, "I can't believe this happened…"

Phineas shook his hair and spoke, "What on earth were you doing?"

"I was… trying to bake you a birthday cake."

Phineas grinned, "You nearly burned down the house, attempting to make me a cake? No offence, sweetheart but… you can't bake."

Isabella wiped some wayward tears away from her eyes, "I know, but since it was your first birthday in this house, I wanted to make it special. I wanted to bake you the best cake ever."

Phineas sighed and walked over to put his arms around his damp wife. She hugged him back as well and rested her head on his shoulder. Phineas kissed her forehead and whispered,

"Having you here is the best present I could ever ask for."

Isabella smirked, "Do you know how cheesy that sounds?"

Phineas pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, "Yes, yes I do…"

With that, their lips connected for a blissful moment. Once they broke apart Isabella grinned,

"We have a huge mess to clean up."

* * *

><p>"Isabella are you sure we were supposed to make a right turn back there?"<p>

Isabella looked over the map and nodded, "Yes… we should be seeing signs for Myrtle Beach soon."

Phineas gripped tighter on the wheel, "I just don't think we're going the right way."

"Fine then, why don't you read the map if you're so smart."

Phineas rolled his eyes and pulled the car over. He took the map from his frustrated wife's hands and looked it over. He couldn't help but crack a smile,

"Oh, Isabella…"

"What? What is it?"

"You know I love you so much… but you've been reading the map upside down."

Isabella groaned and hit the back of her head against the headrest, "Stupid… stupid… stupid… have we been going the wrong way all this time?"

"Afraid so…"

"I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking… I thought I was reading it right."

Phineas folded up the map and took her hand, "Honey I'm not mad, I'm enjoying spending time with you. It doesn't matter where I am, as long as I'm with you I'm happy."

Isabella sighed and smiled up at him, "Well, I guess you're right. You know, we could just turn around. We could still make it to the beach by tonight. We could spend a few nights at a hotel and… you know, hang out?"

Phineas put the car in gear and pulled out, "I couldn't agree more…"

* * *

><p>After a long day of work, both Phineas and Isabella were relaxing on the sofa in front of the fire. Her head was on his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around her. He listened to her quiet sleeping noises and watched the fire.<p>

He started getting that tingling feeling in his arm when it falls asleep. He wanted to move his arm to relieve it, but when he looked at Isabella's peaceful face lying on his shoulder he didn't have the heart to disturb her.

Instead he kissed her forehead and settled against the sofa cushion. He let his own eyes close and could help but whisper,

"Oh, Izzy… how I live for little moments like this…"

* * *

><p><em>Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard<em>_  
><em>_That pretty mouth say that dirty word__  
><em>_And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into__  
><em>_But she covered her mouth and her face got red __  
><em>_And she just looked so darn cute__  
><em>_That I couldn't even act like I was mad__  
><em>_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday__  
><em>_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake__  
><em>_And every smoke detector in the house was going off__  
><em>_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms__  
><em>_And I tried not to let her see me laugh__  
><em>_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me__  
><em>_And I'm glad that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be__  
><em>_It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans__  
><em>_When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holding hands__  
><em>_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_When she's laying on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark__  
><em>_And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm__  
><em>_And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tingling and it's numb__  
><em>_But she looks so much like and angel that I don't wanna wake her up__  
><em>_Yeah I live for little moments __  
><em>_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it__  
><em>_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

* * *

><p><strong>Aw... :) I just felt like writing some sweet Phinebella. DON"T FLAME ME! Ahhh! lol, Okay thanks for reading. Review?<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
